mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitchell Battle 2: Tag-Team Brawl
|genre = Fighting Adventure |modes = Single player Multiplayer |nxtgame = Mitchell Battle 3: Amity Park Brawl |pregame = Mitchell Battle |series = Mitchell Van Morgan |platform = Nintendo 3DS PlayStation Vita Xbox 360 }} Mitchell Battle 2: Tag-Team Brawl (Japanese: ミッチェルバトル2：タグチーム乱闘|Heburn: Mitcherubatoru 2: Taguchīmu rantō) Is A Adventure-Fighting Game Developed By Dimps and Nickelodeon, Published by THQ Nordic and Distributed By Nickelodeon Interactive Games only For Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita and Xbox 360. This videogame is a direct sequel of the Mitchell Battle, It has the same Game Design Is Mainly Based On Butch Hartman's Danny Phantom Series, It's Very Similar To The Sonic Battle Videogame And The Storyline Takes Place In Raleigh, North Carolina(USA) after the ending of Mitchell Battle, when a new enemy invades Mitchell's home world . It was released in December 3, 2016. The THQ Nordic GmbH team republished this game after the announcement during Aug 15th in the same year. Gameplay The battles are fought in 3D arenas with up to four players. Each character has a set of attacks and abilities. The majority of attacks are used with B, including the combo (1st, 2nd, and 3rd Attack), Air Attack, Upper Attack (used to knock opponents straight up), Heavy Attack (used to knock opponents away), and Aim Attack (used to pursue an opponent after the Heavy Attack). The A button is used to jump, and the L button lets the player block attacks, or heal damage if the button is held. The playable characters also have unique special moves, the three types being Shot, Power, and Set. Shot moves center around using a projectile to damage the opponent from a distance. Power moves focus on dealing damage quickly in a single move. Trap moves generally involve using a type of bomb to surprise-attack the enemy. However, only a limited number of special moves can be selected. Shot, Power, and Trap must be allocated to three slots: Ground, Air, and Defend. The special move you set to Ground will be used when you press R on the ground. The move you set to Air will be used when you press R in mid-air. The last slot, Defend, has a different function; When a player sets a certain type of special move to Defend, then every time an enemy uses the same type of special move set to Defend to attack, it will automatically be blocked.http://www.viacom.com/gamemini?gameid=m-Game-0000-1819 Each player has two vital stats, a health bar and an Ichikoro Gauge. When health is completely depleted, the player is KO'd and loses one life (in a survival match) or the one who KO'd them gets a point (in a KO match). The Ground, Air, and Defend settings are chosen at the beginning of the match, and every time the player respawns. As a player takes damage, blocks attacks, or heals, the Ichikoro Gauge fills up. When it is full, the next special move the player does will instantly KO anyone it hits. However, if they chose to defend against that type of special, or successfully block, their Ichikoro Gauge will be filled instantly. Players healing damage will also slowly fill up their Ichikoro Gauge, but are still vulnerable to attacks. Characters The main playable character teams in the game are Team Mitchell(Mitchell Van Morgan, Gavin O'Neal Davis, Martin J. Moody, David Jessie Drake & Nicholas Dunn), Team Dark(Sarah Lynn Meadows, Ebony Nicole Lewis, Scottie Salmon, Valerie Ann Gupton & V-08 Blanka), Team Girl Power(Carolyn Ashley Taylor, Jennifer Hooker, Lakeisha James, Devin Nelson & Amber), Team Brock(Brock Clark, Ulyseus, Kwame Alston, Pierre & Jamie) & Team Villians(Marquessa, Dusty Riddle, Metal Mitchell, Metal Gavin & Genola), (V-102 Bison and Wetnik are not playable in Story Mode), as well as the original character Colan, whose Skill Copy allows players to teach him different fighting abilities throughout the game. Plot The Mitchell Battle storyline continues after getting the events from it's pregame and first title, Mitchell Battle. Gallery Mitchell Battle 2 logo.jpg|The logo of Mitchell Battle 2: Tag-Team Brawl|link=http://www.nick.com/games/mitchellbattle2/ Mitchell Battle 2 3DS cover.png|3DS American cover|link=http://www.nordicgames.at/games/mitchellbattle2/ Mitchell Battle 2 PlayStation Vita cover.jpg|PlayStation Vita American cover|link=http://www.nordicgames.at/games/mitchellbattle2/ External links * * 2010s video games 2016 video games Nintendo 3DS games PlayStation Vita video games Xbox 360 games Mitchell Van Morgan video games Category:Mitchell Battle Category:Mitchell Battle 2: Tag-Team Brawl Nickelodeon video games Nicktoons video games Dimps games THQ Nordic video games Category:Video games published by Nordic Games Video games published by THQ Nordic Video games with oblique graphics Video game sequels